Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: (One shot) Chase is forced to smoke. But when he realizes that it was all a dream, will he realize that meeting up with these people to become popular is a bad idea? Will he actually decide to smoke? Rated T for Teen. Dedicated to all you Chasers out there! #WewanttheoldBillyback (Sorry the title is a little weird. I seriously couldn't think of anything else)


"Come on Chase. Do you want to be like us or not?" Thorn asked. His real name was Timothy but everyone knew him as Thorn. Let's just say, he was bad news. Thorn motioned for one of his friends to hand him a lighter and a box of cigarettes.

Chase sighed. He knew smoking was wrong, but these kids were the first people who made him feel like he wasn't a geek. He grabbed a cigarette from the box and took the lighter out of Thorn's hand.

Chase's hands shook. Was he really doing this? "Hurry up and light the stupid thing!" Storm (Seth) yelled. Thorn smacked Storm across the face. "He'll light it when he's ready."

"I-I can't light it. I-I'm t-too nervous," Chase stuttered. "I'll light it for you," Thorn said as he pushed the lighter and the cigarette butt to his face.

"Come on. It's not like it's going to kill you," Lightning (Luke) told him. Chase knew that it probably would end up killing him. He's seen it a million times on TV. Plus, he was the smartest person in the world; he knew everything that was in one little stick.

"You want to fit in, don't you?" Thorn asked as he walked around Chase. "You'll get a chance to be one of us," He whispered. "Yeah. You won't ever be a dork again," Storm reminded him.

Chase was being overwhelmed with anxiety. He's always wanted to be the popular one, having all the girls swoon over him. This was his chance. All he had to do was smoke this one little cigarette and BOOM! Instant popularity.

"Chase, Chase, Chase," All of the boys chanted. Chase studied the cigarette butt. _"Come on, Chase. Be a man for once and do it."_ He placed the cigarette in his mouth.

"Atta boy Chase. Now, exhale for me," Thorn said. Chase did as he was told. Thorn quickly lit the cigarette. "Now pull the smoke into your mouth." Chase knew how to do the rest.

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and inhaled quickly. He held it for a second and he exhaled. The boys started clapping. "Well done, Chase," Lighting said as he patted his back violently.

"You're one of us now," Storm told Chase.

All of a sudden Chase started feeling weak; he started seeing a whole bunch of black spots. His vision was starting to disappear. The last thing Chase remembered was blacking out.

 **Chase's POV:**

"AAAH!" I yelled. I looked around the room, I was in the lab. I opened my capsule door and stumbled out. "Chase, what's wrong?" Bree asked as she came out of her capsule.

"I had a terrible nightmare," I told her. "Really? What was it about?" She asked. I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. What time is it?" She looked at her phone. "Actually, it's about time we start getting ready to go to school."

I sighed. Good. I didn't want to go back to sleep after that dream. It felt so real. "I'll wake Adam up," Bree said as she went over to Adam's capsule. She started banging on it loudly. "Wake up, sleepy head!" She yelled.

"You know the capsule is sound proof, right?" I reminded her. "Yeah. I know," She replied with a grin. "What was with the banging!?" Adam yelled as he woke up. "It's time to get ready for school," Bree told him.

"Ugh, again?" Adam asked.

We got ready for school and we headed out.

-Time skip-

It was the end of the day and Adam, Bree, Leo, and I were waiting for Mr. Davenport to pick us up and take us home. Leo sighed. "Why can't we just use you to super speed us home?" He asked.

"Because, I don't want three buffoons climbing on top of me," Bree replied. Then, Thorn and his gang approached us. "Chase, we need to talk to you," Thorn said. I got up. Oh no, I hope this wasn't going to end up like my dream did. We went into the cafeteria.

Thorn snapped his fingers and Storm got the lighter and the cigarettes. Oh, no. This was just like my dream. "Light 'er up, Chase," Thorn said with an evil grin. _"Come on, Chase. Have the courage to say no,"_ I thought to myself.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"No?" Thorn repeated. Lightning pinned me to the wall. "We know you want to be just like us. So you're going to listen to us and us only. And I want you to light it!" Thorn yelled.

"No! I don't want to be like you," I told him. "I'd rather be a dork for the rest of my life than to do anything that can hurt me." "He's a waste of time. Just beat him up," Thorn said as he walked away.

Storm raised his hand high to hit me. I turned away. I knew it was going to hurt. "Hey!" I heard someone yell. Storm and Lightning turned. It was Adam, Bee, and Leo! "Put him down!" Bree yelled.

Storm let go of my shirt and I dropped to the ground. "I'm okay," I said weakly. "Stop picking on my brother!" Adam yelled. "Yeah! I know karate!" Leo yelled as he threw his fists in front of him.

"These are your heroes? A pathetic girl and two puny boys?" Storm sneered. "We can take you guys out any day," Lighting said. Storm charged at Adam and he flung him across the room.

Bree and Leo teamed up to take Lightning out. It took them a few tries, but he was out like a light. Then, Thorn appeared. "I can take him!" Leo exclaimed. Thorn crossed his arms. "I can't take him," Leo said quietly.

"Chase, what are you doing?" Thorn asked. "I thought you wanted to be like us." "Yeah, well, I don't," I replied as I got up from the ground. "This is your chance, Chase. To finally be popular. Isn't that what you want?"

I shook my head. "No. I shouldn't have to be peer pressured to do something just to be popular. I'm a dork and a nerd. And I'll forever be one. Can I tell you something? I'm proud to be called either or."

Thorn looked at me in anger. But he left the cafeteria without another word. "Great job, Chase. I'm proud of you," Bree said as she gave me a hug. "Me too," Leo said. "Me three! Now I need to call you something other than besides a big nerd. I can't call you something you're proud of! That'd be a compliment!" Adam exclaimed.

I laughed and I gave him a hug. Why did I need to be popular? I had everything I needed right here.

 **-THE END**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. Yes, this was for Billy Unger right now. As a lot of you may know, he's made some pretty bad choices lately. I made this fanfiction because of those choices. All I can do is pray that he will finally realize that all of this is wrong. Anyway, this is dedicated to the Chasers out there!**

 **Make sure you guys put #WewanttheoldBillyback on your Fanfiction and Wattpad accounts!**

 **-Angie**


End file.
